Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 18
Deep in space..a meteor-like object was heading towards Tokyo.. Inside that meteor..lay the creature known as Roachular. "Sir, our radars have detected a meteor heading towards Tokyo!" Ishio Koto said to Shimizu. "Alright, keep a watch on the radar. We are gonna go patrol." Shimizu said as he walked off. Soon after, a VTOL flew out of the headquarters, Shimizu's VTOL. The meteor crashed into a garbage disposal area, as the roach kaiju emerged from it. A worker stared up at the giant insect in horror. "HOLY SMOKES..AM I REALLY SEEING THAT?!" The worker said before dashing away, screaming hysterically. The roach skewered the area for any living creatures, as it did not want to be disturbed by anything. He saw nothing. Roachular slammed his 6 bladed limbs into the ground as well as his hands, digging underground. Soon, the giant insect vanished from the surface. The Next Day "I'm telling you, I really saw a giant roach here!" The worker who witnessed the kaiju from yesterday exclaimed. "Alright..if you say so, then we will investigate and look into it." Hama said before nodding. "Hmm..where to look.." Kumagai said as he stared into the vast piles of garbage everywhere..even the ground they were standing on was trash and garbage. "This..is..disgusting." Saji Yusuke said to her self as she walked through the garbage. A VTOL flew above. The pilot of the aircraft was Taketomo. "..Lucky for me, I don't have to walk through all that trash." Taketomo said to himself before chuckling. Shimizu didn't really feel like trudging through all that trash, so he got in his jeep instead and drove through it. After hours upon hours of searching..nothing turned up, no noises, no sightings of a monster, nothing. "Okay..I'm really getting tired of searching..I mean..WE HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING!" Hama said to the others. "Yeah..you're right." Kumagai said, agreeing. "Sorry sir, we have searched for a couple of hours, and nothing has turned up. We will return later..maybe the results will be different." Shimizu said to the worker. "Alright..see you later then..." The worker said. Hama, Saji, Taketomo, Shimizu and Kumagai had returned to base. "Ok..so the sighting was here." Shimizu said, pointing to a red dot on a map of the garbage disposal area he created. "So maybe, the creature is underground.." Kumagai added in. "Not only that, but cockroaches are most active during the night. So if we wait until then, maybe the monster will appear from its burrow.." "Yea, that sounds like a plan." Hama said.. As they waited..the time soon seemed to fly as it was 10:00 PM. MPT's forces had surrounded the sighting area..waiting. "Do you hear that?" Hama said to Shimizu as the sound of something rising out of the ground could be heard. Hama, Shimizu, Kumagai and Saji readied their pistols, aiming at where the sound was coming from. Taketomo, in his VTOL flew above, waiting. Then a ear-piercing screech was heard as Roachular's head popped above the ground as he crawled onto the surface, standing up. "There he is!" Shimizu shouted. MPT laid down all their firepower on the roach kaiju, as sparks and explosions were seen. Roachular swung his hands at the VTOL and advanced toward the others on the ground, hissing. Hama and his accomplices sprinted across the garbage disposal, firing at Roachular as they did so. The cockroach swung and flailed his arms around like a maniac, as his chest began to bleed. "Here, eat these missiles!" Taketomo screamed as he pressed a red button in the VTOL, showering Roachular in missiles. Explosions and sparks flew all over the place, and Roachular screeched and hissed in anger. He swung at the jet, only for him to miss. And then Roachular fired a webbing out of his mouth, and hit began to encase Taketomo's VTOL. "AAAHHHH!!" Taketomo screamed as his VTOL crashed into a pile of garbage..with minor injuries. Roachular then at that moment, felt like escaping, as he began to throw dirt up off of the ground, and attempting to burrow. "He is getting away!" Kumagai exclaimed, firing at Roachular to no avail. "Oh no you don't.." Hama said, putting his arms in a X-like stance as he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. by pure will. Haruhiko landed right in front of Roachular as he was burrowing, lifting his foot up, Haruhiko kicked Roachular in the jaw. Roachular let out a high-pitched hiss of surprise as he fell onto his back. Haruhiko hopped onto Roachular's chest, and punched him in the face with force as he raised his fist, punching him again in the head. Roachular wriggled around, trying to escape, however, Haruhiko grabbed Roachular's head with both of his hands, slamming it down onto the ground violently. Roachular let out a cry of frustration and agony, as Haruhiko then smacked Roachular in the chest twice. As Haruhiko was about to strike again, Roachular forced Haruhiko off of himself with all his energy. Haruhiko crashed onto the floor. Haruhiko quickly got up, assuming his fighting pose. Roachular got up as well, and looked at Haruhiko, observing him. He had not seen a being or creature like him before.. Haruhiko moved to the right, and so did Roachular. The two circled eachother. Then they both stood still. Roachular then made a move, breaking the silence by firing a laser beam from his antenna straight at Haruhiko's color timer. The green hero let out a painful scream as he fell down on his back, clutching his color timer as it flashed. Roachular let out a squeal as he quickly dug into the ground as fast as he could. "He is going to get away!" Saji said as she fired her pistol at Roachular. Roachular somehow managed to ignore the gunfire, and dug a hole deep enough for him to enter. Haruhiko noticed this, and climbed to his feet, he was not going to let this kaiju escape. Haruhiko jumped into the air and lunged at the cockroach, but Roachular had then vanished beneath the surface. The silver hero got up, realizing the kaiju had escaped and he failed to defeat him. Haruhiko stood there, ashamed of himself. And with no other choice as his color timer was flashing rapidly, he turned to the skies and flew off. Later that day.. Hama Haruhiko stood at his desk, and was pondering to himself about how he lost to Roachular. "Cheer up.." Shimizu said, patting Hama's back. "Yeah, I guess I should." Hama said as he stood up from his desk. "Hey, captain, I'm gonna go patrol that garbage disposal area." Kumagai said as he walked out, getting in a VTOL. "I'll patrol as well..I want to kill that thing.." Hama Haruhiko said as he made a fist, getting inside a VTOL. The two aircraft zoomed through the sky, above the garbage disposal area. "That monster is nowhere to be seen.." Hama said to himself. Searching and skewering the area, Roachular was not found. "Alright..I'm going back to base, you can keep patrolling." Kumagai said to Hama through the communication device on his helmet. "Well, see ya then.." Hama replied to Kumagai. Kumagai then flew his VTOL back to the base, while Hama stayed patrolling. Thats when Hama heard that same noise of something surfacing he heard yesterday when Roachular appeared. Hama became alerted, and swerved the jet towards the direction of the sound. "Captain, the monster is about to show up!" Hama said to the communication device on his helmet. Recieving the message, Shimizu quickly replied. "Alright, we'll be there soon enough." The cockroach kaiju emerged from the ground..looking at the VTOL, and hissing. "Alright..its time I take you down.." Hama said as he flew the jet towards Roachular, firing off missiles. Roachular let out a screech of pain as sparks flew around him. Hama fired another round of missiles, 1 of them hit Roachular, but the other missed. Roachular growled angrily and frustrated, and fired out webbing-like material from his mouth at the VTOL, as it began to be encased in the webbing. Hama let out a grunt as the jet spun out of control, and the window was completely blinded by the webbing. Roachular placed his hands over the jet, then grabbing it with his 6 spiked limbs. Hama screamed as the jet began to be crushed. Having no choice, he put his hands in a X formation, as he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko appeared on top of the jet much to Roachular's surprise, as he delivered a rough and powerful kick to his face. Roachular squealed as he staggered back, dropping the jet and nearly falling down. Haruhiko assumed his fighting stance, hopping forward as he delivered a punch to the insect's chest and then grabbing his right arm, before turning the opposite direction, kneeling down and pulling the monster over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground. Roachular roared viciously and scrambled back to his feet, charging at Haruhiko. Haruhiko got in a defensive stance, and as Roachular rammed into him, he grabbed the roach by his antenna's, then pushing him onto the ground that was behind Haruhiko, causing him to hit the ground face first. Roachular slowly got up, as he fired a laser beam from his antenna at Haruhiko. Haruhiko swiftly reacted, doing a cartwheel to the right as the laser beam hit a pile of garbage behind him. Haruhiko jumped high into the air, and then delivered a powerful kick to Roachular's forehead. Roachular let out a screech as he crashed onto the floor, swiftly getting up. Haruhiko dashed at Roachular, grappling one of his antenna's, and tearing it off of his head, tossing it away. Roachular let out a cry of agony and in a burst of anger, swung his hands at Haruhiko, hitting him in the side of the head, sending him back. Haruhiko raised his fist, ready to strike at Roachular when suddenly Roachular fired out a massive amount of Webbing at him. "GAK!" Haruhiko screamed as his color timer began to flash red, and struggled to get the webbing off, only for more to rain down on him. Roachular stopped firing the webbing, advancing in and smacking Haruhiko in the ribs, sending him falling to his hands and knees. Just as Haruhiko thought he would lose this battle - missiles had bombarded Roachular. Taketomo and Shimizu were in VTOL's, hovering above Haruhiko and Roachular. Roachular let out a screech as he thrashed around wildly at the jets, giving Haruhiko time to rip the webbing off. The green and silver hero climbed to his feet, and dashed at Roachular, grabbing him and lifting him over his head, he then tossed the insect to the floor with force. Roachular let out a screech as he was about to get up, only for Haruhiko to put his hands in a cross-like stance, and then firing the Sonic Ray at Roachular. As the beam hit Roachular's face, he let out one last scream as he exploded into bits. Haruhiko took the skies, flying off. After the defeat of Roachular.. "Hey there..we took care of you're little pest problem." Haruhiko said to the man who worked at the garbage disposal. "Oh yea, I heard..I can't thank you enough." The man said before chuckling. Thats when a cockroach began to crawl up Hama's leg. "AAAHHHHHH!" Hama screamed as he slapped the roach off of himself. "I didn't know people who fought giant monsters were so scared of little bugs.." The man said. "PFFT, I wasn't scared.." Hama said, before laughing nervously. "Yeah. Right.." The man said, laughing to himself. Hama then waved goodbye to the man as he hopped in his jeep, driving off. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako